


Prime volte

by Shinxer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot<br/><i>Levi sedette silenziosamente in un angolo del cortile, stringendo le mani attorno alla scatoletta di ferro che teneva sulle ginocchia. Non avrebbe mai pensato che nella Legione Esplorativa si celebrasse la Festa d'Inverno. In realtà, quella era la prima volta, per lui: non aveva mai preso parte ad un evento simile; nella città sotterranea la gente era troppo impegnata a cercare di sopravvivere per ricordarsi le festività ufficiali.</i><br/>Piccola ff su uno dei prompt della eruri week, "prime volte".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prime volte

**_PRIME VOLTE_**  
  
Levi sedette silenziosamente in un angolo del cortile, stringendo le mani attorno alla scatoletta di ferro che teneva sulle ginocchia. Non avrebbe mai pensato che nella Legione Esplorativa si celebrasse la Festa d'Inverno. In realtà, quella era la prima volta, per lui: non aveva mai preso parte ad un evento simile; nella città sotterranea la gente era troppo impegnata a cercare di sopravvivere per ricordarsi le festività ufficiali.  
Hanji, tuttavia, gli aveva spiegato in che consisteva: come da tradizione, nelle piazze, nei giardini privati e nei cortili si accendeva un grande falò che potesse riscaldare il maggior numero di persone. Dopo il tramonto, ogni luce veniva spenta e ci si accontentava di sedere attorno al fuoco, chiacchierando, cucinando carne e caldarroste e scambiando regali con le persone più care. La Festa d'Inverno cadeva il giorno venticinque del dodicesimo mese.  
Quella sera, comunque, faceva particolarmente freddo: il cielo era coperto da dense nubi, tuttavia non pioveva né nevicava. La maggior parte dei soldati si era già stretta attorno al falò. Un cadetto dall'aria gioviale...Erd, se non ricordava male, stava distribuendo bicchieri di vino, mentre un giovanotto – Moblit – seguiva costantemente la fottuta quattrocchi tentando, senza successo, di rifilarle un grazioso pacchettino color ambra.  
Dunque era quello lo spirito giusto per affrontare quell'evento? Qualcuno, probabilmente già strafatto di alcool, stava cantando a squarciagola dalla parte opposta del cortile.  
_“Perché non ti unisci agli altri?”_  
Una voce profonda lo fece sobbalzare. Si girò immediatamente, incrociando lo sguardo azzurro del caposquadra Smith. Che cavolo ci faceva lì, quello? Non era troppo impegnato a redigere rapporti con Shadis?! Accidenti... in un certo senso, aveva sperato che non venisse. Sarebbe stato tutto molto più semplice: si sarebbe rassegnato a tornare in camera dopo poco, gettandosi sul letto e divorando l'intero contenuto della scatola. Invece, no...Erwin era lì, avvolto in un lungo cappotto scuro, dal cappuccio bordato in folto pelo di coniglio. _“Non hai freddo?”_  
Levi si guardò: sopra la divisa non aveva indossato altro che l'anonimo mantello verde, ricordandosi a stento di infilare le mani in un paio di vecchi guanti. Scosse comunque il capo.  
“ _Sto bene”_ mentì, desiderando per un solo istante d'essersi seduto più vicino al fuoco.  
Il biondo si accomodò accanto a lui, poggiando i gomiti sulle robuste gambe ed accogliendo il viso tra le mani  
“ _Mi piace questa festa, sai? È una delle mie preferite_ ” esordì, gli occhi chiari completamente persi nel nulla, distanti e lontani “ _Ogni anno, mio padre mi portava nella capitale, dai cugini di mia madre. Erano parecchio ricchi, loro. Possedevano un giardino immenso dove potevo giocare tranquillo, senza che nessuno mi disturbasse. E poi... dopo la cena accendevamo il fuoco e rimanevamo a cantare canzoncine sino a notte fonda. E prima di andare a letto, mio padre mi regalava sempre un libro._ “ c'era una sfumatura malinconica in quelle parole, che si dissolse però nel giro di qualche secondo “ _Hanji mi ha detto che nei bassifondi non si celebrava nulla, però.”_  
_“No, infatti. Non avevamo... né tempo, né necessità di festeggiare alcunché”_  
“Nemmeno i compleanni?”  
Levi scosse il capo. No, ovvio... in realtà, lui e Farlan avevano organizzato una piccola sorpresa per l'ultimo compleanno di Isabel: un panino imbottito con della marmellata che avevano rubato. Sembravano passati secoli da quel giorno e invece... “ _No_ ” si limitò a dire, soffiando nell'aria fredda come ad allontanare ogni ricordo.  
“ _Non hai mai ricevuto un regalo di compleanno?”_  
“No” sua madre gli aveva regalato una tazzina da the, una volta. Era l'unica cosa che fosse riuscita a prendergli al mercato nero. O, meglio, l'unica che potesse permettersi. Lui le aveva sorriso, scartando quel dono. Tuttavia, come l'aveva afferrato, il manico si era spaccato e la tazzina era finita per terra, disintegrata in mille cocci affilati. Sua madre non si era scomposta “Ne compreremo un'altra l'anno prossimo, non ti preoccupare.” gli aveva risposto. Tuttavia... non c'era stato alcun “anno prossimo”. Kuchel era morta soltanto qualche mese dopo.  
_“Quando compi gli anni, Levi?”_  
_“Non lo so..._ ” quando quell'uomo, Kenny, lo aveva portato via...aveva smesso di tenere il conto dei giorni, di annotare i compleanni. Non c'erano più state feste o ricorrenze; nessuna tazzina di the. L'unico regalo che Kenny gli avesse mai fatto era stato un corto ed aguzzo coltello. “è ora che impari ad usarlo” era stata l'unica motivazione. Andando a ritroso, però, e calcolando gli inverni passati, aveva dedotto di avere circa trent'anni. O forse qualcuno di più.  
“ _Quindi potrebbe essere anche oggi?_ ” oh, perchè Smith insisteva con quella stupida storia? Che importanza aveva?  
“ _Oggi... o domani...o forse tra sei mesi. Che differenza fa?”_ chiese, infine, tornando a squadrare il profilo robusto del caposquadra. Perchè cazzo gli stava sorridendo?  
“ _Preferirei che fosse oggi. Mi piace questo giorno, ma non riesco più a godermelo come una volta. Dopo la scomparsa di mio padre, beh._..” lo vide scrollare le spalle “ _Ah, non ha importanza. Diciamo che...ho bisogno di un buon motivo per tornare a festeggiarlo!_ ”  
“ _E... vorresti fosse per il mio compleanno?_ ” una nota incredula in quella frase, che si accentuò al vedere Erwin cavare una confezione gialla ed appoggiarla sulla panchina, accanto a lui “ _Che cos'è?_ ”  
“ _è per te, no?_ ” certo, quello era ovvio. Ma perchè il caposquadra gli stava facendo un regalo?! La risposta non tardò ad arrivare: “D _urante la Festa d'Inverno è tradizione scambiarsi dei regali_ ”  
_“Sì, me lo ha detto Hanji... si scambiano doni con le persone a cui si._..” _tiene particolarmente._ Levi si sentì avvampare. Nascose frettolosamente parte del viso, affondandolo nelle pieghe del mantello e stringendo con maggior forza la propria scatoletta di metallo.  
Quel gesto non sfuggì all'altro.”N _on lo vuoi aprire?_ ”  
Ma certo che voleva! Era curioso di sapere cosa si celasse dietro alla vistosa carta e, al tempo stesso, spaventato: perché Erwin gli stava facendo un regalo? Certo... i loro rapporti erano migliorati parecchio negli ultimi mesi, specie da quando era stato assegnato alla squadra del biondo. Avevano continuato le lezioni di scrittura in biblioteca, a sedersi assieme in mensa, a frequentare le stesse sessioni di allenamento. Insomma, non era sicuro che si potessero definire davvero “amici”, ma sicuramente non erano più indifferenti l'uno nei confronti dell'altro. O, forse, non lo erano mai stati. Senza dubbio, beh... non avevano più tentato di uccidersi o ingannarsi a vicenda.  
Ma perché quel regalo? Insomma... non era una persona a cui tenesse particolarmente, giusto? Sì, invece..forse. D'altronde, la scatoletta di ferro risposta sulle sue ginocchia non era proprio per il biondo? Certo. Si stupiva, tuttavia, che anche questi gli avesse fatto un regalo.  
Allungò cautamente una mano, tirando il nastro rosso e lasciando che la carta scivolasse inerte sulla scatola sottostante: un servizio da the! Di quelli costosi, a giudicare dalla porcellana finemente decorata. Due tazze accompagnate dai rispettivi piattini ed una piccola teiera dal beccuccio dorato.  
“ _Ti piace?_ ”  
Era ovvio che gli piacesse! Rimase incantato ad osservare quegli oggetti, senza neppure sfiorarli. E se si fossero rotti? Se le sue dita avessero spezzato, ancora una volta, la ceramica sottile?  
“ _Io..._ ” cercò di dire qualcosa di sensato, ma le parole gli morirono sulle labbra. Sollevò la scatola metallica, tendendola immediatamente al biondo. Pregò che il buio nascondesse il rossore sulle guance.  
“ _è per me?_ ”  
Ma che domanda stupida! Annuì frettolosamente, senza riuscire a spiccicare parola. Oh, accidenti! Non era mica una stupida adolescente alla prima cotta, giusto?!  
Spiò il biondo armeggiare con il coperchio, affondando maggiormente il mento nel mantello quando un odore fresco di biscotti e zucchero a velo salì dalla confezione.  
“ _Li hai fatti tu, Levi?_ ”  
Nuovo cenno d'assenso “ _Si, mh... non vanno bene?_ ”  
“ _Certo che vanno bene_ ” osservò sottecchi Erwin sgranocchiare un dolcetto “ _Sono ottimi. Dove li hai fatti?_ ”  
“ _Beh... ho chiesto al cuoco se... potevo usare il forno ieri pomeriggio... pensavo, sai... che tutti sarebbero venuti qui con un regalo ed io non avevo nulla, quindi.._.” si accorse di quell'orrendo arrampicarsi sugli specchi. Tossì, cercando di ricomporsi e assumere un tono più deciso “ _Nulla. Li ho fatti sperando ti piacessero_ ” puntualizzò, concedendosi un istante per riordinare i pensieri. Oh, e prima che Smith si facesse qualche strana idea... “ _Naturalmente, non pensare che li abbia fatti per te nello specifico! Cioé, non vorrei che pensassi che...sei qualcuno a cui...tengo, capito?! Perché non è così!_ ” oh, cavolo...avrebbe dovuto lavorare di più sul controllo delle emozioni! “ _Se tu crepassi domani in missione, non me ne accorgerei nemmeno!”_ incrociò le braccia al petto, cercando di enfatizzare quella frase “S _enza dubbio, non mi farebbe né caldo né fre..._ ”  
Non riuscì neppure a finire la frase. Il volto del caposquadra si fece immediatamente più vicino, troppo vicino! Le loro labbra si incontrarono in un tocco morbido, delicato. La bocca di Erwin era calda, intensa e, al contempo, leggera e dolce; la accolse piano, con timidezza e timore. Per qualche istante, il suo cervello si azzerò completamente, come se qualcuno lo avesse improvvisamente spento. Poi, repentinamente, una marea di informazioni gli balzarono alla mente, mentre i suoi occhi fissavano stupiti quelli socchiusi dell'altro.  
Oh, merda! Cosa doveva fare? C'erano una infinità di opzioni! Spingerlo via, insultarlo e scappare? Era una possibilità. Oppure gridargli che era un pervertito e che mai si sarebbe dovuto permettere simili atteggiamenti! O...forse rassegnarsi, accettare quel contatto, farlo proprio per quei piccoli istanti e mettere a tacere la sua coscienza. In fondo... era sbagliato e lo sapeva.  
Anzi, probabilmente lo sapevano entrambi. Ad Erwin importava? Forse no. Al contrario, nel profondo il suo orgoglio si agitava e ruggiva furiosamente: sbagliato, sbagliatissimo! Era un errore colossale. Innanzi tutto... nessuno vedeva di buon occhio rapporti come quello, tra un semplice soldato ed un suo diretto superiore. E tra due uomini, poi! Non era ammissibile, né concepibile...  
E poi...a lui non piacevano quelle cose! Le storie d'amore erano sempre troppo complicate da capire o troppo brevi per poter essere davvero interessanti. A volte, poi, erano solo semplici scappatelle. Non aveva mai ceduto a...cose del genere! Prima di tutto, non era sicuro che le donne gli interessassero realmente: Farlan, inizialmente, aveva provato a presentargli qualche amica, ma ogni tentativo di accasarlo era fallito miseramente. Troppo complicato. Con gli uomini, però, non ci aveva neppure provato: anzi... non era una possibilità che gli fosse mai passata per la testa.  
E allora...perché quel contatto non lo infastidiva assolutamente? Non provava repulsione o disgusto, ma solo... la strana voglia di abbandonarsi a quei momenti, di lasciarsi cullare dal profumo dello zucchero a velo mescolato con quello più forte e mascolino dell'altro. Non gli importava che qualcuno li potesse sorprendere, non gli importava della coscienza che rimordeva e dei dubbi che andavano via via crescendo nella sua testa.  
Chiuse gli occhi, accontentandosi di percepire un senso di leggerezza salirgli dal fondo dello stomaco, di cogliere delle mani robuste stringergli i fianchi, il proprio battito accelerare e di percepire il leggero solleticare dei capelli dorati contro la propria fronte.  
_Non era affatto un esperto, ma..._




**Author's Note:**

>  _ **Angolino dell'autrice**_ :  
> 
> 
> * 'sera! Se siete arrivati a leggere fin qui senza annoiarvi troppo, beh...vi ringrazio! Questa ff vuole essere solo un piccolissimo contributo alla Eruri Week. è uno dei pochissimi prompt che sono riuscita a sviluppare per tempo. In ogni caso, beh... spero la ministoria vi sia piaciuta ^^ Per quanto riguarda il carattere dei personaggi, forse non rispecchia completamente quello descritto nell'opera originale, ma...è anche vero che di momenti eruri non ve ne sono moltissimi e mi piace immaginarli così, un po' teneri e leggeri. Il finale è volutamente lasciato in sospeso: preferisco sia l'immaginazione a creare quello che potrebbe essere successo dopo quanto raccontato ^^  
> A parte questo... non scrivo molto spesso e pubblico ancora meno, quindi sono un po' alle prime armi...e, di conseguenza, apertissima a commenti e pareri. E se siete riusciti a raggiungere la fine dello scritto, beh...grazie di cuore <3
>   
> Nb. La ff è stata inizialmente pubblicata anche su un altro sito, semplicemente perchè non conoscevo ancora questa piattaforma ^^


End file.
